When the Love Falls
by milodingin
Summary: [Chapter 4 is up] Sehun selalu menanamkan di pikiran bahwa seluruh tindakan kasar Jongin terhadapnya merupakan wujud dari kasih sayang. [exo, kaihun, chanhun, mpreg]
1. Prologue

pairings: kaixsehun, chanyeolxsehun, kaixluhan

length: ?

**(!):** mpreg, adegan kekerasan.

.

.

.

.

.

**When the Love Falls **

_Prologue_

April. Di awal musim gugur ini daun-daun maple berjatuhan, suhu udara pun menurun—tidak terlalu drastis tapi cukup dingin untuk membuat Sehun harus memakai dua lapis jaket; yang satu telah ia pakai sejak meninggalkan rumah, sedang satu lagi milik anak lelaki bertubuh atletis di sampingnya. Sehun dan Chanyeol berjalan berdampingan, membuat beberapa orang di sekitar ada yang berbisik-bisik, ada pula yang berbisik-bisik lalu terkekeh geli setelah nya hanya untuk memperlihatkan perasaan iri pada _pasangan_ yang terlihat mesra itu.

Memang sungguh mesra. Oh, andaikan saja apa yang orang-orang di sekitar mereka asumsikan itu benar, mungkin Chanyeol akan menjadi pria yang paling bahagia di muka bumi ini.

"Sejak kapan kau tumbuh lebih tinggi dariku?" tanya Sehun yang sedang memeluk Chanyeol dari samping sambil sesekali mendesis kesakitan. Ia mengeratkan dekapan pada tubuh pria jangkung di sampingnya saat dirasa mulai telah kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Entahlah. Mungkin sejak setelah aku pindah ke Beijing. Mereka memiliki makanan yang terbaik!" sahut Chanyeol penuh keceriaan yang diakhiri dengan komentar darinya mengenai Beijing. Tempat tinggal ayahnya.

Sehun pun tersenyum sebagai jawaban, raut wajah gembira berusaha untuk menutupi ekspresi kesakitannya ketika setiap kaki kiri dipijak ke tanah. _Semoga Jongin tidak benar-benar marah,_ ia berdoa kepada Tuhan di dalam hati. Sehun tidak ingin orang yang paling dicintainya itu merasa kesal. Hal mengenai Jongin yang marah kepadanya sedang menjadi pengganggu pikiran Sehun. Bahkan Chanyeol pun segera menyadari ini.

"Hey," Chanyeol mengembalikan kesadaran Sehun. Ia memperlambat langkah mereka agar Sehun dapat lebih merasa nyaman. "Apa yang terjadi pada kakimu?"

Mereka kini sedang berjalan hati-hati menuju di mana rumah Chanyeol terletak. Chanyeol berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuat pria yang sedang dirangkulnya tidak terlalu banyak melangkahkan kaki; takut akan menyakiti orang yang terlihat rapuh itu karena ia selalu memperlakukan Sehun lembut.

"Hm?" gumam Sehun dengan nada tanya untuk mengulur waktu karena sedang memikirkan jawaban yang akan ia beri pada Chanyeol.

"Kakimu," ulangnya. Ia menoleh ke samping, menatap Sehun di manik mata, "apa yang terjadi pada kaki kirimu?"

Sekilas di dalam matanya terdapat keraguan ketika Sehun menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan, "Ini kecelakaan biasa."

_Tidak mungkin_, pikir Chanyeol dengan kening yang berkerut. Tidak mungkin luka dalam di telapak kaki Sehun itu hanya berasal dari sebuah kecelakaan. Lantas ia pun mengulang kembali pertanyaan yang sama karena ingin mendapatkan jawaban yang sebenarnya. "Apa yang terjadi pada kakimu?" kali ini lebih tegas, membuat tubuh kecil yang sedang dirangkulnya sedikit bergetar ketakutan.

"A-aku terjatuh—"

"Jongin lagi?" dan ia menyesal membawa topik pembicaraan yang sama setiap harinya pada Sehun. Tidak seharusnya ia menyebutkan nama terlarang itu apalagi ketika melihat yang ditanyai memaksakan sebuah senyum sebagai jawaban. "Maafkan aku, mungkin kita harus membahas yang lain." Lanjut Chanyeol sembari memikirkan kemungkinan hal menarik lain yang lebih baik untuk dibicarakan.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau benar," ucap Sehun lalu tersenyum miris. Ia melebarkan senyumnya sehingga membuat kedua kelopak mata hampir tertutup dan terlihat seperti ikut tersenyum. "Ini semua memang selalu karena Jongin."

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol mengatakan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan Jongin. Tidak usah memedulikan pria kurang ajar itu dan bercerai. Kalau perlu Chanyeol akan membunuh Jongin agar kehidupan Sehun dapat terasa tenang kembali seperti sediakala.

Kim Jongin merupakan salah satu orang yang paling dihormati di kantor tempat Chanyeol bekerja (juga sekaligus tempat Sehun dahulu pernah bekerja, menjalani karier baik hingga menemukan seorang pria yang diasumsikannya sebagai sang cinta sejati—Jongin). Ia termasuk ke dalam sepuluh pengusaha muda tersukses se-Eropa yang memiliki nilai tambahan spesial tersendiri seperti wajah tampan, prestasi baik segudang, keahliannya dalam bermain golf, keramahannya terhadap sesama, dan lain-lain.

Tetapi itu dulu. Jauh sebelum ketika kedua orangtuanya dipanggil oleh Yang Maha Kuasa. Sejak memori menyedihkan itu, Sehunlah yang menjadi sasaran atas perasaan ketidakterimaan Jongin pada takdir. Dan siksaan fisik merupakan yang paling rutin dilakukannya.

Chanyeol tidak seharusnya berpikir seperti ini tapi, ia merasa senang ketika Sehun sedang mengalami kesulitan dan hanya dirinyalah yang menjadi sandaran untuk bertahan. Sudah hampir lebih dari tiga tahun ia menjadi seseorang yang selalu ada di saat Sehun menangis, berada dalam kesulitan, ataupun meminta pertolongan tepat seperti saat ini.

"Maaf, aku selalu menyusahkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa," Chanyeol tersenyum untuk meyakinkan, "aku senang kau baik-baik saja." lalu mengusap lengan Sehun untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan mengenai Jongin di hari itu.

Kemudian mereka pun asyik dalam pikiran masing-masing. Chanyeol sibuk memikirkan upaya apa lagi yang harus dilakukan agar Jongin dapat berhenti menyakiti Sehun. Mereka masih sedang menikmati lamunan sendiri, namun terusik ketika Sehun terlepas dari dekapannya.

"Sehun—"

"Ah!" dan yang disebut namanya itu hanya merintih kesakitan sambil tetap berusaha berdiri seimbang ketika lengannya ditarik kasar secara paksa oleh seseorang.

Seseorang itu bernama Kim Jongin.

* * *

tbc?

.

.

.

.

_thank u for reading, mind to leave a review? :)_


	2. Chapter 1

**When the Love Falls**

Chapter 1

Sehun ingat betul rute ini. Ia tidak mungkin melupakannya karena rute tersebut merupakan bagian dari memori indahnya bersama Jongin; pria yang selalu ia beri kasih sayang.

Dulu Jongin lebih senang pulang dari tempat di mana ia bekerja bersama Sehun tanpa menggunakan kendaraan pribadi. _"Aku suka memandangi dunia."_ Kalimat itu masih sangat jelas di dalam ingatannya, Jongin memang selalu menyukai hal-hal berbau astronomi, dan terkadang semua yang disukainya menular pada Sehun. Maka dari itu, berjalan kaki santai pada malam hari dingin bersama orang terkasih merupakan salah satu kebiasaan yang Jongin dan Sehun senang lakukan di masa lalu.

Melihat rasi bintang yang terlukis bersama awan, sinar terang bulan purnama, atau perpaduan bias warna di sore hari, bukankah seluruh karya Tuhan terlihat indah?

Indah memang. Namun mungkin itu dulu. Kini semua yang tersisa hanyalah kepahitan dan derita.

"Tidak mengacau untuk sebentar saja, kau bisa 'kan?" akhirnya Jongin bersuara setelah dirasa mobil yang mereka kendarai telah melewati seratus tiga puluh enam gedung-gedung pencakar langit dalam waktu lima menit. Cengkraman pada roda kemudinya ia kencangkan berbarengan dengan kecepatan mobil yang terus bertambah. "Kenapa kau selalu melakukan hal-hal yang tidak kusuka?!"

Sudah berapa kali Jongin menanyai hal itu kepadanya? Mungkin ratusan kali, atau bahkan lebih. Apa yang Sehun lakukan selalu salah sekalipun itu memiliki niat baik. Ia bagaikan seorang pendosa besar di mata Jongin. "Maaf, aku hanya—"

"Jangan menjawab!" hardiknya penuh emosi. Wajah Jongin kini mulai timbul kerut-kerut di kening yang menandakan bahwa ia hanya selalu menggunakan raut wajah yang sama. Muram atau tanpa ekspresi. "Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau begitu bodoh?"

Dengan itu pun laju kendaraan semakin ditambah. Jongin menatap tajam pemandangan di luarnya yang terlihat berlalu cepat. Gedung-gedung, pepohonan, dan awan di langit mengillusi pengelihatan menjadi hanya seperti gambaran halus di sekitarnya yang tidak penting. Sehun memejamkan mata erat-erat, dan ia tahu bahwa Jongin sengaja melakukannya. Ia sengaja mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas normal karena hafal mengenai Sehun yang tidak menyukai hal ini.

Sehun memiliki trauma kecelakaan mobil ketika menginjak bangku sekolah menengah. Maka semenjak itu, ia tidak ingin mengendarai mobil dalam keadaan yang dapat membahayakan penumpangnya.

"Terkadang aku menyesal," kata Jongin dengan gigi yang terkatup, "aku menyesali banyak hal yang telah kulakukan."

"Jongin—"

"Aku menyesal membangun rumah di London," ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam karena hampir saja air yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya jatuh ke pipi. Jongin tidak boleh menangis. "Aku menyesal tidak tinggal di Korea,"

Sehun tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan Jongin. Kematian kedua orantuanya pasti akan menjadi alasan yang sama setiap harinya untuk mereka bertengkar. Atau lebih tepatnya untuk Jongin menyakiti Sehun.

Yang diajak bicara hanya diam saja. Ia berdoa kepada Tuhan agar mereka diberikan perlindungan karena Jongin dapat saja kalap dan melakukan hal-hal berbahaya yang tidak diharapkan.

"Kau sedang berdoa?" pertanyaan tersebut berhasil membuat Sehun perlahan memberanikan dirinya menoleh ke samping dan memandang wajah Jongin dengan jelas untuk pertama kalinya di hari itu. "Apa yang kau inginkan dari Tuhan? Terhindar dari kecelakaan? Tch."

Sehun meremas kain jaket kebesaran yang ia kenakan. Nada ucapan Jongin kepadanya tidak pernah sehangat dulu lagi. Selalu penuh ancaman dan kebencian.

Melihat aksi tersebut, Jongin hanya menyunggingkan satu sudut bibirnya sekilas kemudian mendengus kesal. Ia tahu bahwa Sehun bukanlah pemilik dari jaket yang sedang dikenakannya. "Lalu apa dengan aku berdoa pada Tuhan agar orangtuaku dikembalikan itu dapat benar-benar mengembalikan mereka?"

Prediksi Sehun selalu benar mengenai Jongin. Ia terlalu mengetahui pasangan hidupnya itu dengan baik.

"Jongin …," dengan perasaan takut ia berkata, "mereka sudah tiada."

"Dan kau penyebabnya!"

Mobil tiba-tiba diberhentikan. Decitan yang tercipta akibat gesekan dari aspal dan ban mobil melengking di udara—memekakan telinga siapa saja yang ada di sekitar. Sehun spontan meraih sabuk pengamannya lalu digenggam erat sembari menghalangi pengelihatan dengan menutup rapat kedua mata. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, hingga ia tak sadar bahwa pipinya kembali dibasahi oleh air mata. Begitu besar ketakutannya pada kemungkinan di mana kendaraan yang mereka tumpangi ini menghantam keras sesuatu.

Malam itu jalanan tidak terlalu ramai. Mereka dapat dengan bebas berhenti di tepi jalan selama yang mereka mau. Bahkan kejadian membahayakan yang baru saja terjadi itu tak menarik perhatian siapapun.

"Diam!" seruan Jongin begitu mengejutkan, membuat Sehun baru menyadari bahwa ia sedari tadi telah terisak kencang. Bahunya begetar hebat. Sehun ingin segera pulang dan tidak menghadapi Jongin yang sedang marah kepadanya. "Kenapa kau begitu membebaniku?"

_Maaf._ Tapi kata itu tak kunjung dibentuk oleh bibirnya. Sehun lebih memilih untuk bungkam—karena takut akan salah berucap—dan mendengarkan seluruh kalimat menyakitkan yang Jongin katakan. termasuk ini salah satunya,

"Aku menyesal pernah mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada lagi berpegangan tangan atau berjalan beriringan. Selalu Sehun yang membuntuti Jongin kalau tidak ada banyak orang melihat karena ia diperintahkan seperti itu. Kaki kiri dipijakan hati-hati ke anak tangga yang tersambung dengan sebuah jembatan di halaman depan rumah megahnya. Sehun sesekali berdiri diam ketika mulai dirasa kakinya pegal. Berjalan menggunakan satu kaki yang berfungsi baik tidaklah mudah.

_"Jongin, tunggu aku!" seru Sehun dari kejauan sembari merapikan poni rambutnya yang dirasa terlihat berantakan. Nafasnya tersengal, baru saja ia berlari untuk beberapa menit sudah membuatnya lelah. Mungkin ini diakibatkan dirinya yang jarang melakukan aktivitas berat. Sehun kemudian berlutut untuk sejenak beristirahat. _

_"Baru seperti itu sudah lelah?" tanya Jongin bernada jahil. Ia tertawa ringan lalu mengacak rambut Sehun di bagian poni. Jongin senang membuat kekasihnya merasa kesal, ia berpikir bahwa wajah cemberut Sehun adalah sesuatu yang paling menggemaskan._

Kenangan manis itu terasa pedih apabila diingat kembali pada saat-saat seperti ini. Sehun tanpa sadar menyisiri helaian rambutnya yang memang sengaja dibiarkan sedikit memanjang—menutupi hampir separuh wajah—dengan harapan bahwa Jongin akan mengacaukan letak rambutnya lagi dan kembali menjadi Jongin yang selalu Sehun rindukan.

"Jangan melamun." Mantra itu bekerja. Sehun tersadar kembali dari lamunan ketika merasakan sesuatu menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Ia kemudian mengangkat kepala dan menemukan seorang pria yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya.

Seseorang itu masih menahan lengan Sehun.

Seseorang itu adalah selalu Kim Jongin.

Baru saja menikmati pesona wajah Jongin untuk sepersekian detik, Sehun kembali dihadapkan pada ekspresi kebencian pendamping hidupnya yang terpancar begitu jelas.

"Aku tidak ingin kau menghancurkan perusahaanku dalam sekejap hanya karena kecerobohan tololmu. Kau bisa saja menjatuhkan tasku ke kolam!" Katanya dengan rahang yang menegang. Jongin masih menggenggami pergelangan tangan Sehun yang jemarinya menggantungkan tas besar berisi berkas-berkas penting dari perusahaan.

"Aku t-tidak akan ceroboh lagi." Ucap Sehun sedikit terbata karena menahan diri dari keinginan beteriak saat Jongin menancapkan kukunya pada pergelangan tangan; membuat gurat merah baru yang siap memperbaharui gurat lama yang telah memudar.

Lalu Sehun pun ditinggalkan begitu saja. Ia berdiri di atas jembatan tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata seraya memandangi punggung Jongin yang menjauh.

"Aku harap kau kembali seperti dulu …." Bisiknya pada angin yang saat itu sedang bertiup kencang. Mengirim dingin ke sekujur tubuh.

.

.

.

.

Tidak pernah Sehun bersahabat baik dengan cuara yang buruk. Selalu saja ada hal yang membuatnya merasa dirugikan dari suhu udara drastis. Ditambah lagi dengan Jongin yang tidak mengizinkannya untuk menggunakan air hangat ketika membersihkan tubuh dari peluh di hari itu. Tidak sama sekali tersirat belas kasih di wajah orang yang paling Sehun pedulikan tersebut. Semuanya memperburuk keadaan.

Hampir dua jam kesunyian di dalam rumahnya menemani Sehun malam itu. Jongin lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya di dalam ruang kerja dibandingkan harus berpapasan dengan wajah tirus kekasihnya. Ia seseorang yang _workaholic._ Tidak pernah berhenti bekerja dan terus ingin melakukan sesuatu.

Lantas dengan begitu, Sehun memutuskan untuk terlebih dahulu merapikan seisi rumah lalu membuatkan makan malam karena biasanya pada pukul sebelaslah baru Jongin akan keluar dan merasa lapar. _"Sudah menjadi kebiasaanku." _Alasan mengapa Jongin memiliki jam makan yang aneh.

Lantai, jendela, patung porselen, setiap sudut telah Sehun rapi dan bersihkan. Ia bahkan memastikan tidak ada debu yang bersarang di rumahnya. Meski dengan sedikit terhuyung, Sehun berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaan tersebut di bawah satu jam, tepatnya empat puluh dua menit. Dan dalam menit demi menit itu diabaikannya kepala yang berdenyut kencang serta tubuh lemas yang meminta untuk diisrahatkan. Ia tidak ingin disebut ceroboh atau pemalas oleh Jongin.

Teringat akan sang kekasih, Sehun langsung berniat untuk pergi ke dapur tetapi serangan sakit kepala yang mendadak membuatnya terhempas ke sofa empuk di dekatnya. Ia membaringkan tubuh tak bertenaganya sebentar dengan tujuan untuk menghilangkan lelah agar dapat kembali beraktivitas dalam keadaan yang lebih bugar. Hanya saja kesadarannya terlalu lemah sehingga diambil alih ketika terasa dunianya seperti berputar-putar. Perlahan matanya tertutup, Sehun pun terlelap.

Kemudian ia bermimpi. Sehun memimpikan mimpi yang sama setiap malam. Mengenai dirinya dan Jongin di padang rumput luas—bermandikan sinar matahari—sedang duduk di bawah pohon ek yang daunnya berguguran.

_"Jongin," panggilnya lembut, ia menyingkirkan sehelai daun ek yang jatuh ke pundaknya. "Jangan menyakitiku lagi."_

_Ada hening yang pendek sebelum Jongin berkata, "Maaf," dengan hati-hati—seolah takut akan membangunkan seseorang. "Maafkan aku."_

_Lalu entah apalagi yang selanjutnya terjadi. Ingin sekali otak Sehun mengabadikan seluruh kenangan indah di mimpinya bersama Jongin, namun potongan-potongan gambar itu begitu buram. Tetapi Sehun tidak terlalu memikirkannya, ia lebih memilih untuk menikmati saat-saat membahagiakan seperti ini dan terus memeluk tubuh Jongin sebelum terbangun._

_"Hey, Sehun." Yang disebut namanya hanya bergumam sebagai respon, Jongin mengecup pucuk kepala pria yang sedang dirangkulnya lalu melanjutkan. "Aku mencintaimu."_

.

.

Dunia mimpinya begitu kontras dengan realita.

.

.

Malam damainya tak bertahan lama. Dua jam kemudian ia menemukan dirinya menghantam lantai marmer keras samping sofa secara spontan. Sehun melenguh terkejut dan terbangun dari tidur, kini ia sepenuhnya tersadar meski merasa seluruh bagian di tubuhnya terasa linu. Tidur yang singkat itu tidak memberikan efek baik apapun padanya, Sehun bahkan merasa lebih tak berdaya dari sebelumnya.

"Oh, jadi ini yang kau lakukan selama aku tak ada?" tanya Jongin kesal dengan nada yang tinggi. "Kau ingin bermalas-malasan?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk tidur," ia menjawab sambil berusaha keras untuk bangkit dan berdiri tegak menggunakan sofa di sampingnya sebagai penopang, "aku bersumpah."

"Lalu kenapa tidak ada satu hidangan pun yang aku lihat?!"

Pertanyaan itu membuatnya sedikit berputar otak untuk dijawab karena apabila ia angkat bicara, maka pasti hukumanlah sebagai balasannya sebab Jongin tidak pernah sekali saja berpikir positif untuk Sehun. Jadi ia pun menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam untuk menyembunyikan ketakutan di wajahnya. _Kumohon, Jongin. Jangan sakiti aku._ Pintanya tanpa disuarakan, Sehun menggigiti daging pipi dalam agar dirinya tetap terjaga. Sejak sebelum tidur singkatnya dimulai, bahkan sebelum saat Chanyeol memberi bantuan kepadanya, Sehun telah merasa lebih lemas dari biasanya. Ia hanya berharap semoga dirinya tidak jatuh sakit.

"Jadi," Jongin perlahan melangkah mendekati Sehun, dapat terdengar dari nada bicaranya ini merupakan pertanda hal buruk, "kau juga sekarang berani memalingkan wajahmu, hm?"

Ketika kalimat tersebut berakhir ketika itu juga Sehun menjatuhkan diri terduduk tak berdaya saat Jongin dengan sengaja menginjakan kakinya di kaki kiri Sehun. Tepat di bagian kaki yang cedera. Jongin mengumpamakan kaki Sehun seperti puntung rokok menyala yang ingin dipadamkan dengan menginjakannya ke tanah.

"J-jongin! aku mohon, Jongin." Sehun memohon sambil berteriak kesakitan histeris, "aku m-mohon, maafkan aku." Dan begitu seterusnya. Sehun memeluk lutut Jongin untuk meminta ampunan. Ia selalu berucap maaf atau merasa menyesal pada sesuatu yang bukan kesalahannya. Bahkan menangis pun menjadi kegiatan yang kini tak bisa lepas dari kehidupan.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" bergema kencang di ruangan itu. Jongin menendang Sehun tepat di bagian rusuk sangat keras. Membuat pria yang sedang merasa kesakitan itu semakin tersakiti.

Sehun merasa bodoh karena dirinya hanya dapat menangis tanpa memberikan perlawanan atau pembelaan. Ia tidak mau membalas perlakuan-perlakuan kasar itu karena baginya Jongin bukanlah seseorang untuk disakiti.

Jongin kemudian berlutut—menyamakan tingginya dengan Sehun dan mengangkat wajah sang kekasih. Ia menangkup pipi Sehun kemudian diusapnya lembut menggunakan ibu jari. Mereka saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat. Jongin seolah terhipnotis ketika memandangi kedua orbs mata Sehun yang memancarkan keindahan sekaligus rasa takut. Pengelihatannya pun menelusur ke bibir merah pria di hadapannya yang sedikit terbuka—kali ini terlihat lebih pucat dan kering. Kulit pipi yang ia sentuh juga terasa hangat.

Sehun terserang demam.

Sesaat matanya memandang lembut. Jongin jadi teringat kembali pada kenyataan di mana Sehun memang mudah terserang penyakit apabila cuacanya sedang tidak baik. Dulu ia sering merawat kekasihnya itu dengan senang hati, Jongin biasanya mengambil libur dari kerja berhari-hari demi membawa kembali kesehatan ke tubuh Sehun.

Tapi kini semua itu berbeda. Jongin yang dulu sungguh bukanlah cerminan dari Jongin yang sekarang. Di dalam pikirannya tidak boleh tertanamkan rasa belas kasih untuk Sehun. Ia tidak boleh berpikir hal-hal baik apapun mengenai pria yang telah dipinangnya itu selama lebih dari lima tahun.

Jongin tidak boleh peduli pada 'pembunuh' kedua orangtuanya.

"_Sehunnie,_" betapa Sehun merindukan panggilan manis itu. Ia hanya dapat terus menangis tanpa bersuara di hadapan pria yang dicintainya ketika mendengar Jongin membisikkan, "kau harus aku beri pelajaran."

* * *

tbc

.

.

_Chapter 2 teaser_

Chanyeol membawa punggung tangan Sehun ke bibirnya lalu ia kecup satu-persatu jari-jari itu seraya menggumamkan, "Aku akan selalu menunggumu."

.

.

.

_Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan memberi review, semoga suka dengan update-annya :)_


	3. Chapter 2

**When the Love Falls**

**Chapter 2**

19 April 2013

Pada detik pertama di hari itu, mereka semua bersorak gembira dan menyerukan, "Selamat ulang tahun, Kris!" dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajah. Chanyeol, Kris—_the birthday man_, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Junmyeon merayakan hari berarti tersebut bersama-sama di sebuah klub bernuansa klasik. Pemandangan seisi kota bermandikan cahaya lampu dapat terlihat jelas dari balik kaca jendela ruangan itu. Mereka melewati momen-momen yang menyenangkan, serius, juga mengharukan. Ada saat di mana kilas balik menjadi topik yang paling sensitif, dan itu mengingatkan mereka pada seseorang.

"… kau ingat saat itu yang menjatuhkanku ke kolam adalah Sehun? Ya Tuhan, dia begitu menyebalkan! Apalagi kalau kau melihat wajah jahilnya ketika dia tertawa puas!" Baekhyun telah bercerita selama lebih dari lima belas menit, tapi tampaknya ia tidak merasa kelelahan dalam berbicara bahkan dari detik ke detik terlihat semakin bersemangat. Nada ucapannya pun terdengar antusias.

"Kolam ikan besar di rumahnya itu? oh, atau lebih tepatnya disebut istana." Junmyeon menambahkan.

"Ya, rumahnya dengan Jongin sangat indah," Kyungsoo meminum air mineral untuk membasahi tenggorokan yang terasa kering, "dan mewah. Terkadang aku merasa iri pada mereka. Sehun pasti merasa senang—"

"Hey, omong-omong soal Sehun. Di mana dia?" tanya Baekhyun menyanggah ucapan Kyungsoo, keningnya dikernyitkan sambil mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari seseorang yang namanya baru saja disebut. "Chanyeol, kau sudah memperingati Sehun soal pesta ini, 'kan?"

Chanyeol menyingsingkan lengan kemeja panjangnya untuk melihat waktu yang tertera pada jam tangan lalu ikut mengerutkan kening. "Mungkin … mungkin Sehun tidak akan datang,"

"Oh, memangnya ada apa?"

Sebelum pertanyaan itu dijawab, Chanyeol berdehem lalu menyesap sedikit segelas _wine_ yang ada di genggamannya untuk mengulur waktu sehingga dapat memberikan jawaban yang diharap dapat terdengar meyakinkan. "Entahlah," ia bersandar pada sofa yang sedang diduduki, "mungkin karena pesta ini terlalu larut."

_Apa kaki Sehun benar-benar terluka parah?_ Chanyeol bertanya-tanya di dalam hati.

Lagi. Kepala mereka dianggukkan pelan seolah memahami padahal terdapat jutaan pertanyaan yang ingin dilontar. Baekhyun bertukar pandangan dengan kekasihnya—Kris. Mereka semua kemudian diam sejenak dengan menyibukkan diri pada pikiran masing-masing.

Ada yang janggal.

"Chanyeol, kau tahu mmm …," Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya karena merasa atmosfer di antara mereka tiba-tiba menjadi agak canggung, "kau bisa bercerita mengenai kami dengan leluasa."

_" Jangan katakan apapun pada mereka." Bisik Sehun setelah ia tertangkap menerima sebuah kekerasan dari Jongin di dekat tangga darurat kantor. Tangan Chanyeol digenggamnya erat—sangat erat bahkan; seolah hidupnya tergantung pada pria jangkung yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. "Mengenai aku dan Jongin jangan katakan apapun pada siapapun." _

_"Tapi—"_

_"Chanyeol, ini dapat berpengaruh pada imej Jongin dan pastinya perusahaan." Potongnya buru-buru sembari melirik ke sekeliling untuk memastikan bahwa Jongin tidak ada di sekitar mereka. Matanya terlihat sembab, bibirnya bergetar, Sehun sedang ketakutan. "Jadi, jangan ceritakan apapun mengenai aku dan katakan semuanya baik-baik saja."_

"Dia baik-baik saja." Ia menjawab persis seperti apa yang telah diminta oleh Sehun jika ada yang menanyainya. Chanyeol selalu menuruti apa yang Sehun inginkan, meskipun itu harus mengorbankan nyawa. Dan salah satu contoh sederhananya adalah dengan menutupi cerita kelam Sehun, seperti apa yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini.

Namun karena Chanyeol berucap terlalu cepat dan singkat, ia pun mendapatkan tatapan tanda tanya dari rekan-rekan kerjanya.

"Kau yakin?" akhirnya Kris bersuara setelah sekian obrolan yang terlewati, "aku tidak sering melihat Sehun datang untuk menemui Jongin atau hanya sekadar berkunjung sejak orangtua—"

"Sehun baik-baik saja." Ia berkata sedikit tegas, namun kalimatnya tidak terdapat jaminan karena Chanyeol sendiri pun setiap malamnya mencemaskan dan bertanya-tanya mengenai keadaan Sehun. Apalagi ketika mengetahui bahwa Jongin tidak mendapatkan perlawanan sekecil apapun, ketakutan Chanyeol mengenai kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang dapat terjadi pada Sehun semakin membebani. Jongin dapat melakukan apa saja, ia bahkan dapat membunuh Sehun dengan mudah—mengingat bahwa dirinya seseorang yang emosional dan nekat.

"Hey, sudahlah. Jangan dibahas lagi." Baekhyun menengahi Kris dan Chanyeol. Ia juga memeluk kekasihnya dari samping kemudian melanjutkan. "Nanti akan kukirimi Sehun pesan untuk menghilangkan rasa cemas kita, hm?"

.

.

.

.

.

Pesta pun diakhiri dengan menyanyikan beberapa lagu yang dulu sempat menjadi favorit mereka. Tapi mungkin acara itu tidak dapat disebut sebagai sebuah pesta karena hanya berlangsung selama dua jam—berakhir lebih dini—Kris memutuskan untuk pulang mendahului Chanyeol yang kini sedang duduk sendiri menghadap kaca jendela besar. London pada jam seperti ini masih terlihat cukup ramai. Lagu klasik di dalam klub sudah menjadi latar suara yang ia dengar cukup lama, maka diabaikannya musik tersebut dan lebih memilih untuk mendalami apa yang kini sedang dipikirkan.

_Sudahkah Sehun makan malam?_

_Sudahkan Sehun tidur?_

_Apakah tidurnya nyenyak?_

_Apakah dia baik-baik saja?_

_Apakah Jongin—_

Jongin.

Entah apa maksud Tuhan untuk melakukan ini tapi tiba-tiba pada saat itu juga bayangan wajah bahagia Jongin muncul begitu saja melalui pantulan di kaca jendela yang sedang Chanyeol tatapi. Jongin terlihat merangkul mesra seseorang, namun wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas. Mereka tampaknya sudah berada di sana lebih dari satu jam atau lebih atau—entahlah, karena Chanyeol tidak terlalu memerhatikan lingkungan di sekitarnya; disebabkan oleh pikiran yang selalu terpaku pada Sehun.

Dan rasanya lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan dengan melihat Jongin bermesraan bersama Sehun.

Chanyeol tidak ingin membiarkan hidup orang yang dicintainya bertambah menyesakkan. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana Sehun akan merespon pada pemandangan indah yang menyakitkan ini. Menangis? Marah? Memohon pada Jongin untuk tetap bersamanya? Atau yang terburuk adalah melakukan bunuh diri?

Probabilitas yang terakhir membuat Chanyeol tertegun. Sehun bisa saja mengakhiri hidupnya secara sengaja karena tidak tahan dengan keadaan saat ini. Melihat Sehun meringis kesakitan akibat perbuatan Jongin saja sudah memancing emosinya, apalagi membunuh?

Lantas dengan itu, Chanyeol bangkit dari duduk, tangannya merogoh saku; mengambil ponsel lalu didekatkan pada telinga untuk menutupi wajah dari Jongin setelah sebelumnya menekan beberapa nomor yang sudah dihafal.

_Dialing Sehun._

Ia kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar mendekati sebuah meja di mana terlihat Jongin masih sedang asyik bermesraan bersama seseorang. Dengan gerakan yang diperlambat, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya cukup berat namun pasti. Setiap langkah, setiap kemesraan di antara mereka berdua semakin terlihat intim.

Panggilan terputus bahkan sebelum Chanyeol mendengar Sehun menjawabnya. Ini pertanda bahwa nomor yang dihubungi tidak diaktifkan.

Hal itu pun membuat Chanyeol harus sedikit memalingkan wajah dan kembali berjalan. Melewati meja di mana Jongin terlihat sedang menciumi mesra bibir seorang pria.

Pria yang Jongin panggil dengan sebutan,

"Luhan, malam ini di _apartment_mu."

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah Ducati Panigale 1199S hitam melesat cepat di tengah jalan raya yang mulai terlihat sepi itu. Dari balik helm yang Chanyeol kenakan akan terlihat sebuah raut wajah serius akibat dirinya yang sedang berkutat keras dengan pikiran; Jongin tidak biasanya keluar di malam hari dan meninggalkan Sehun di rumah begitu saja. Sehun tidak dapat ditinggal sendirian jika sedang tidur. Ia akan terjaga semalaman atau sampai ada seseorang yang menemaninya.

Oh, bisa saja Jongin telah sering meninggalkan Sehun dan membuat pria yang Chanyeol sayangi itu telah terjaga semalaman serta merasa ketakutan berulang kali.

"Aku harap kau baik-baik saja." Ia berbisik pada diri sendiri sebelum kemudian mengencangkan laju kendaraannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu telah diketuk-ketuk. Bel dibunyikan tanpa henti. Tapi semua lampu menyala. Ia berjalan mengelilingi rumah besar di hadapannya lalu menelusur ke setiap jendela yang ditemui untuk melihat keadaan di dalam dan tidak menemukan satupun tanda-tanda keberadaan Sehun di dalam rumah. Maka dengan terpaksa Chanyeol memutuskan untuk lebih baik masuk tanpa permisi.

Sehun yang tidak dapat dihubungi serta Jongin yang tidak menghabiskan malam bersama pendamping hidupnya merupakan hal baru bagi Chanyeol karena setahunya, Jongin masih begitu posesif pada Sehun bahkan setelah hubungan mereka menjadi renggang.

Beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol menemukan dirinya masih termenung di hadapan sepasang pintu akasia yang besar. Ia mencoba mengingat kembali di mana Sehun meletakkan kunci cadangan untuk dirinya atau beberapa kerabat dekat yang ingin berkunjung ke rumah. Di dekat pot bunga? Di bawah keset? Tergantung pada sebuah tangkai batang pohon? Bukan. Sehun menyimpannya di suatu tempat yang cukup tidak dapat diduga oleh banyak orang. Dikubur di dalam tanah? Di antara daun-daun yang berguguran? Di dalam kolam—_kolam._

Chanyeol ternyata masih mengingatnya. Mengingat bagaimana konyolnya Sehun menyembunyikan sebuah kunci rumah di dalam kolam ikan dangkal tepat di dekat jembatan. Chanyeol kemudian bergegas ke tempat di mana ingatannya mengatakan, lalu berlutut dan melipat kain lengan kemejanya untuk kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam air kolam.

Sebuah benda yang keras dan halus pun menyentuh jarinya. Dengan sigap ia mengambil benda tersebut namun kemudian terheran saat mengetahui sesuatu yang ada di dalam genggamannya itu berbentuk bundar dan lebih mengkilau dari hanya sebuah kunci rumah. Benda itu terlihat indah—meski telah dihinggapi banyak lumut—dengan ukiran kata 'Sehun' di sekelilingnya.

Benda itu cincin pernikahan milik Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun?" Chanyeol mulai memasuki rumah tersebut dengan nafas sedikit terengah karena berlari dikejar waktu setelah berhasil menemukan kunci yang sebelumnya ia cari. "Sehun, ayolah. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja." Ia harus mengetahui keadaan Sehun sebelum Jongin memunculkan diri di rumahnya dan tidak membuat masalah baru. "_Kim _Sehun, jawab aku!" seruannya menggema kencang di sana, cukup keras untuk dapat didengar oleh penghuni dalam rumah itu, tetapi tak satupun panggilan tersebut dijawabnya.

Semua ruangan dibiarkan menyala. Tipikal Sehun yang tidak pernah menyukai hawa dingin dan gelap.

Dapur, ruang televisi, ruang tengah, ruang makan, kamar tamu, kamar mandi, bahkan lampu di sekeliling kolam renangnya pun tidak ada yang padam. Semuanya begitu terang, sangat terang bahkan mungkin tetangga di sekitar akan mengira bahwa sang pemilik rumah sedang mengadakan sebuah perayaan.

Seluruh ruangan dan tempat telah Chanyeol periksa, dan masih juga tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sehun terdeteksi. Tapi satu ruangan lagi yang belum ia masuki.

Kamar tidur.

_"Kau tidak boleh masuk ke sini!" Sehun berkacak pinggang di depan Chanyeol lalu menatap pria jangkung itu menantang. "Ini milikku dan Jongin."_

_"Lalu? Apa salahnya? Aku hanya melihat-lihat." Chanyeol melompat-lompat untuk mengintip isi dari kamar tidur Sehun dan Jongin yang masih beraroma khas cat. _

_Sehun menutup wajah memerahnya dengan satu tangan, ia kemudian terkekeh geli sambil mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan menjawab. "Ini tempat pribadiku bersama Jongin, kau tahulah—"_

_"Ya ya ya, jangan diceritakan padaku terlalu jauh. Itu menjijikkan." Katanya sembari membuat ekspresi aneh yang ditertawai oleh Sehun setelah ia melepaskan tangannya dari wajah. Mungkin hal itu lucu bagi Sehun, tapi tidak bagi Chanyeol. Lelucon atau raut wajah Chanyeol memang lebih baik dari topeng apapun di dunia ini untuk menyamarkan kecemburuannya. Memiliki rasa kasih sayang besar pada seseorang yang sudah berkomitmen bukanlah hal mudah. Setiap detik Chanyeol harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya bukanlah pemilik seseorang yang sangat ia kasihi, dan cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan._

_"Pokoknya kau tidaktidaktidaktidak boleh masuk ke dalam kamar ini!"_ _rengek Sehun sedikit kekanak-kanakan kemudian berteriak setengah kesal ketika letak rambutnya dikacaukan oleh Chanyeol sebagai balasan._

.

.

Chanyeol diam. Ia seperti membeku di tempat ia berdiri sekarang ketika teringat kembali pada memori manisnya bersama Sehun. Tepat beberapa senti di hadapannya adalah sebuah pintu. Pintu tersebut dipenuhi tempelan kertas-kertas kecil tidak jelas yang sepertinya sebelum itu merupakan kumpulan foto dari kamera polarioid milik Sehun. Mungkin semua momen yang dulu sengaja diabadikan itu kini tidak diinginkan oleh seseorang. Mungkin pelakunya Jongin. Mungkin Jongin yang merobeknya paksa.

"Sehun," panggilnya ragu, ia sedikit demi sedikit membuka pintu itu lalu menemukan bahwa ruangan di dalamnya gelap gulita, benar-benar tidak terdapat cahaya sama sekali.

_Aneh_, pikirnya. Ruangan yang justru ia tidak pikir akan kekurangan cahaya ternyata sungguh yang paling tidak terdapati cahaya.

Chanyeol pun meraba-raba dinding di dekat pintu dan menemukan sebuah saklar yang langsung menyalakan lampu di sana. Semuanya pun kini terlihat. Letak selimut di ranjang berukuran besar yang tidak tertata rapi, beberapa helai pakaian—yang Chanyeol kenali sebagai milik Jongin—bertebaran di mana-mana. Semuanya memang tampak jelas, namun masih tidak ditemukan tanda-tanda Sehun. Dan apabila besok masih tidak ia temukan, maka memanggil pihak berwajiblah yang akan dilakukan.

"Sehun," panggilnya sekali lagi sambil mengitar ke sekeliling.

Sebuah pintu yang terhubung ke dalam satu ruangan lain menarik perhatian Chanyeol seketika. Pintu itu memiliki model yang berbeda dari pintu lainnya di rumah ini.

"Sehun, kau di—" terkunci. "Hey, Sehun! Kau di dalam sana? jawab aku!" Chanyeol memutar knopnya berkali-kali namun tetap tak bisa dibuka. Ia bahkan mencoba untuk mendobrak pintu tersebut namun sepertinya memang setiap inci yang dibangun di rumah itu dibangun sangat baik dan kokoh.

Terdapat batang kecil indah berwarna perak di atas meja dekat cermin besar. Merasa penasaran, Chanyeol pun mencoba batangan perak yang diketahui sebagai sebuah kunci dan memasukkannya ke dalam lubang kunci pintu ruangan itu lalu,

terbuka.

Gelap gulita lagi.

Ia menemukan sebuah saklar di dekat pintu ruangan itu. Chanyeol mengasumsikan bahwa ruangannya tak lebih dari besar kamar tamu. Dan asumsinya pun benar ketika saklar tersebut ditekan.

Ruangannya cukup luas, hanya saja terlalu kecil untuk dijadikan sebuah kamar tidur. Memang itu bukanlah fungsi sebenarnya, karena ruangan tersebut merupakan sebuah kamar mandi.

Namun di sana terlihat jelas Sehun sedang meringkuk—terbujur kaku dengan pakaian basah yang mencetak liuk tubuhnya; kulit yang sudah pucat semakin terlihat memucat. Bibirnya menjadi agak kebiruan. Telapak tangannya dingin, namun bagian lain di tubuhnya terasa hangat. Deru nafasnya pendek.

"Ya Tuhan, Sehun!"

* * *

tbc

.

.

.

_Maaf update-annya lama dan selalu pendek sama gak nyambung dengan teaser, tapi semoga suka ;w; _

_terima kasih yang sudah rnr! mind to leave a review? kritik dan saran yang membangun selalu diterima :)_


	4. Chapter 3

**When the Love Falls**

**Chapter 3**

Pada dasarnya mungkin saja Jongin masih memiliki rasa yang cukup besar untuk Sehun, salah satu buktinya adalah dengan bagaimana ia selalu merasa bersalah apabila lebih memilih menghabiskan malam-malamnya bersama Luhan—seorang mantan kekasih.

Mereka—Jongin dan Luhan—dipertemukan kembali ketika Luhan saat itu menyandang status sebagai seorang tetangga baru yang akan meninggali sebuah rumah di dekat rumah milik Jongin. Pada awalnya Luhan tidak pernah menyadari bahwa salah satu pria dari sepasang kekasih yang terlihat harmonis yang selalu melewati rumahnya itu adalah Jongin. Tetapi ketika ada seseorang meneriakinya, _"Luhan!"_ dengan suara yang terdengar sudah tidak asing lagi baginya, Luhan langsung mengetahui bahwa si pemilik suara tersebut adalah Kim Jongin.

Jongin adalah cinta pertama Luhan yang masih selalu hadir di mimpinya. Dulu mereka pernah memiliki hubungan spesial yang bertahan cukup lama, namun hubungan manis tersebut kandas begitu saja ketika Jongin yang pada saat itu sedang tinggal di Cina harus berpindah ke Korea karena orangtuanya memutuskan untuk pindah ke negara kelahiran mereka.

Luhan pun dengan berat hati harus merelakan Jongin pergi. Mereka berjanji untuk tidak berhubungan lagi dan menjalani kehidupan masing-masing agar tidak merasa terpukul atas perpisahan itu.

Jongin berhasil berpaling dari Luhan dan mengobati rasa sakitnya ketika dipertemukan dengan seseorang yang menarik hatinya yaitu Sehun.

Luhan tidak berhasil berpaling dari Jongin dan semakin merindukan mantan kekasihnya. Ia bahkan pernah mencoba mencari Jongin di Korea selama berbulan-bulan tapi upaya tersebut tidak begitu membuahkan hasil—hanya mendapatkan infromasi mengenai orang yang dicarinya itu memilih London sebagai tempat tinggal untuk membuka lembaran hidup yang baru.

Namun, kini ia berada di London. Upaya pencariannya membuahkan hasil, Jongin telah ditemukan, mereka bahkan tinggal berdekatan. Bagai sebuah keajaiban, bukan?

Keajaiban itu tak sepenuhnya sebuah keajaiban. Luhan menemui Jongin bukan pada saat yang tepat. Ia tidak mengira bahwa alasan di balik Jongin membangun sebuah rumah mewah di London tersebut adalah demi membuka lembaran hidup baru bersama seseorang yang diakui sebagai pendamping hidupnya.

Dan kini seseorang itu menjadi masalah lain bagi Luhan.

"Aku harus pergi." Kata Jongin setelah sekian lama mereka terbaring di atas sebuah ranjang besar dengan tubuh yang saling berdekatan satu sama lain. "Matahari akan terbit."

Mendengar kalimat itu pun membuat tawanya terpancing, Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jongin—mencegahnya pergi—dan berkata, "Kau seperti _vampire,_" dengan suara yang sedikit parau juga terbekap karena wajahnya dibenamkan di dada Jongin, "takut pada siang hari. Aneh."

"Bukan itu yang kutakutkan—"

"Jangan pergi." Sanggahnya sangat cepat—memotong kalimat itu—lalu mengecup setiap inci tengkuk leher Jongin yang dibanjiri keringat akibat aktifitas mesra yang mereka lakukan beberapa menit lalu. "Aku tidak ingin kau bersedih lagi."

Yang diajak bicara hanya bungkam. Tidak ingin merespon apa pun pada kalimat tersebut karena sebenarnya Luhan merupakan salah satu faktor mengapa ia selalu menahan diri untuk kembali ke dirinya yang dulu. Bersama Luhan, hidupnya jadi merasa lebih tenang; tidak teringatkan pada kenyataan di mana kini ia adalah seorang yatim piatu. Luhan bukan pembunuh kedua orangtuanya. Luhan orang yang menyenangkan. Luhan selalu ada untuknya.

Jadi, untuk apa hidup bersama dengan seorang pembunuh yang sudah mengkhianatinya? Untuk apa ia masih hidup bersama Sehun? Untuk apa ia memberi Sehun pembelaan yang kuat mengenai kasus pembunuhan orangtuanya di pengadilan hari itu?

Jongin hanya ingin membalaskan dendamnya. Ia ingin melihat bagaimana pria yang membunuh kedua orangtuanya itu tersiksa di dunia dan merasakan bagaimana menyedihkannya ditinggal para anggota keluarga tercinta. Jongin telah melihat Sehun menangis, tersakiti, dan bahkan lebih buruk dari itu akibat perbuatannya sendiri. Tapi ia tidak pernah merasa puas. Ia tidak akan pernah berhenti memberikan Sehun siksaan fisik maupun batin sebagai sebuah _pelajaran_. Meski terkadang, jauh di dasar hatinya berkata bahwa seluruh perlakuan buruk itu tidak pantas untuk dilakukan dan Sehun termasuk salah satu insan yang kini harusnya ia beri kasih sayang.

"Bukankah kau senang melihat pemandangan di kota? Aku punya beberapa tempat yang memiliki latar lingkungan indah untuk dikunjungi." Kata Luhan menyadarkan kembali Jongin dari lamunannya. "Jadi tinggalah untuk seharian. Rumahmu juga tak jauh dari sini, apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Kau tahu, Sehun," ucap Jongin agak ragu, ia tanpa sadar mendesah; sebuah gaya bahasa tubuh ketika dirinya merasa cemas, "aku mengurungnya di dalam kamar mandi kali ini. Apa aku terlalu keterlaluan?"

"Jongin," panggilnya seraya mengusap lembut pipi pria di sampingnya penuh kasih sayang, "apa menurutmu hanya dengan mengurung seseorang di dalam kamar mandi itu sebanding dengan sebuah pembunuhan?"

Selalu saja mengenai kematian kedua orangtuanya. Luhan selalu menjadikan fakta tersebut sebagai alasan agar ia tidak ditinggal sendirian. Dan betapa beruntung dirinya karena Jongin akan selalu jatuh pada alasan tersebut sehingga waktu bersama yang mereka miliki akan pula selalu bertambah panjang.

"Kau benar." Respon Jongin setelah dirasa cukup lama ia diam lalu merangkul Luhan lebih erat lagi. "Itu semua belum cukup untuk Sehun."

Mendengar nama Sehun diucapkan oleh Jongin, Luhan pun berdecak dan menggerutu kesal. "Jangan sebut namanya lagi, aku benci pada orang yang sering membuatmu merasa sedih itu."

Jongin tertawa geli sambil mencubit hidung mantan kekasihnya tidak terlalu keras. Ia berpikir bahwa seluruh ucapan Luhan ketika sedang merasa jengkel terdengar sungguh manis. "Ya, ya. Luhanluhanluhanluhanluhan, aku hanya akan menyebut namamu … atau masih belum cukup juga?"

Saat ditanyai seperti itu, Luhan masih meringis seolah kesakitan—karena ia senang bertingkah manja pada Jongin—sebelum kemudian tersenyum puas dan menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka untuk mengusir udara dingin.

Kemudian mereka kembali terpejam dan masuk ke alam bawah sadar.

Niat Jongin untuk pulang pun terlupakan.

.

.

.

_"Okay, Sehunniesehunniesehunniesehunnie yang cerewet kau menang." Ucapnya berpura-pura kesal sambil memejamkan mata—menunggu hukuman yang akan diterima karena kalah dari sebuah permainan. Ia berharap semoga kali ini bukan sebuah jitakkan yang keras di kepala. _

_Sehun hanya mengulum tawa ketika panggilan favoritnya disebut berkali-kali. Bagaikan sebuah mantra sederhana agar permintaan Jongin dapat dikabulkan, ia kemudian terkekeh jahil sambil mendekatkan wajah dan menangkup pipi kekasihnya. Sehun pun menautkan bibir Jongin dengan bibirnya lalu tersenyum ketika dirasa ciuman tersebut dibalas begitu lembut dan penuh ketulusan._

_Ia tidak akan pernah lupa pada setiap kenangan indah yang mereka miliki._

.

.

.

.

.

Betapa beruntungnya Chanyeol hari ini. Ia menemukan sebuah mobil taksi yang masih sedang berlalu-lalang di jalanan sepi sana. Sekitar pada pukul tiga pagi Sehun dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Chanyeol tidak terlalu peduli pada apa pun, ia mengabaikan sepeda motor _sport_nya yang masih terpakir di halaman luas rumah Sehun. Chanyeol juga mengabaikan waktu, ia memutuskan untuk tidak masuk kerja dan lebih memilih menunggu sampai Sehun kembali ke kesadarannya.

Sang surya telah memunculkan diri sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Seharusnya warna di langit hari ini cerah, tetapi karena terdengar beberapa gemuruh serta awan yang berubah menjadi keabuan maka diasumsikan bahwa sebentar lagi akan turun hujan, langit pun terlihat gelap.

Tangannya dilipat di dada, kedua mata tertutup, Chanyeol sedang berusaha untuk mengusir rasa kantuk yang terus menyerang. Ia tidak ingin tertidur untuk sebentar saja karena takut melewati berita penting yang mungkin akan para dokter katakan padanya mengenai kondisi Sehun. Jadi Chanyeol pun hanya bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya sambil sesekali memjiat pelipis kanan—berharap dapat menghilangkan migrain; diakibatkan dari efek dirinya yang telah terjaga selama lebih dari dua puluh empat jam.

Terdengar suara engsel pintu berdecit. Chanyeol spontan membuka kedua matanya lalu bangkit dan menghampiri asal suara tersebut. Ia pun dihadapkan dengan seseorang berjas putih khas seorang dokter pada umumnya yang baru saja keluar dari balik ruangan sana. Wajah sang dokter terlihat serius, dan ini membuat Chanyeol merasa sangat cemas karena mungkin saja angan-angan negatifnya mengenai Sehun dapat menjadi kenyataan.

"Apa kau keluarga dari Kim Sehun?"

Ada jeda pendek. Untuk beberapa saat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan dari mata menyelidik dokter di hadapannya lalu menjawab dengan gugup namun cukup meyakinkan, "Aku-mmm … y-ya."

"Suami?"

Tampak ia berpikir sebentar namun tetap kepalanya diangguk ragu dua kali sebagai respon. Dengan begitu pria berjas putih itu membawa Chanyeol ke sudut lorong di sana untuk diajak membicarakan hal yang dirasa serius dan pribadi. Keheningan serta aura di sekitar tidak membantu Chanyeol untuk merasa lebih tenang, ia bahkan berpikir bahwa saat ini baginya suasana rumah sakit itu terlalu mencekam. Kedua tangannya terasa lembab, Chanyeol tanpa sadar menggigiti bibir bawah akibat merasakan kekhawatiran yang begitu hebat.

Awalnya ia ditanyai mengapa Sehun memiliki banyak lebam atau goresan-goresan di tubuhnya serta luka di kaki yang terlihat menyedihkan. Chanyeol pandai berkelit, ia hanya beralasan bahwa Sehun merupakan pribadi yang ceroboh juga cuek sehingga topik itu pun tidak lagi terlalu dipermasalahkan karena yang terpenting para ahli medis telah menangani luka-luka tersebut. Meskipun dokter itu berpikir bahwa alasan Chanyeol terdengar tidak masuk akal, ia memilih untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut dan terlalu ikut campur karena menurutnya masalah tersebut termasuk masalah pribadi.

Sedari obrolan mereka dimulai, Chanyeol hanya merasa semakin cemas

Apakah Sehun baik-baik saja?

Dia tidak mengidap penyakit buruk apa pun, 'kan?

Sehun sudah tersadar atau ternyata—

dia tidak akan pernah kembali?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut masih mengganggu hati Chanyeol sampai dokter itu mengatakan bahwa Sehun berhasil diselamatkan. Ia juga menjelaskan bagaimana keadaannya saat ini; selain demam yang tinggi, Sehun juga terserang hipotermia ringan karena daya tahan tubuhnya tidak dapat mengadaptasi suhu dingin dengan baik.

Mendengar seluruh penjelasan tersebut membuat Chanyeol kini dapat bernafas lega setelah disimpulkan bahwa Sehun kini telah kembali sadar dan dapat pulih dalam waktu yang tidak lama. Ia sedikit melemaskan kedua bahu yang menegang, raut wajahnya pun lebih tenang. Sang dokter yang melihat pemandangan di hadapannya ikut tersenyum lalu beberapa kali menepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan sambil berkata dengan kagumnya, "Kau memang calon ayah yang baik, syukurlah bayinya juga dapat terselematkan."

Senyum di wajah Chanyeol pun hilang seketika.

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu di hadapannya dibuka pelan. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati sebuah ranjang yang sudah terbaring seseorang di sana; Sehun. Kedua matanya dipejam dengan dada yang naik-turun secara teratur, ia sedang tertidur. Di wajahnya tersirat kelelahan, terdapat lingkaran hitam tipis yang melukis kantung matanya. Sehun terlihat lebih damai. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, ia jadi teringat kembali pada seluruh imajinasi mengenai dirinya dan Sehun.

Khayalannya tentang Sehun terkadang terlalu mustahil untuk dapat diwujudkan. Ingin sekali ia membina kehidupan bersama Sehun, membangun sebuah keluarga, memiliki keturunan dan—_oh_. Chanyeol memang harus benar-benar berhenti mengimajinasikan hal-hal indah tersebut. Berbicara mengenai keturunan, ia jadi teringat kembali pada kenyataan baru yang membuatnya cukup kebingungan.

Seharusnya ia merasa bahagia atas kehamilan Sehun. Bukankah hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang patutnya disambut dengan kegembiraan? Tapi sebenarnya yang menjadi masalah bukanlah pada Sehun, atau bahkan bayinya. Ini semua mengenai Jongin. Karena pada situasi seperti ini bagaimana Jongin akan merespon? Mungkin akan melunak. Atau bahkan kembali ke pribadinya yang manis seperti dulu. Seperti apa yang selalu Sehun harapkan.

Memikirkan seluruh kemungkinan itu hanya membuat dirinya merasa egois. Separuh hatinya merasa bahwa ia bahagia apabila Sehun juga bahagia dan dapat menjalani kehidupan dengan tenang bersama Jongin—orang yang dicintainya, namun di bagian lain juga merasa sedih. Kalau begitu, apabila Jongin dan Sehun dipersatukan kembali maka pupuslah sudah harapannya.

Dan fakta mengenai Sehun yang telah mengetahui kehamilannya sejak dua bulan lalu menandakan bahwa ia telah menyembunyikan hal tersebut dari Chanyeol untuk waktu yang lama. Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini ia selalu memakai pakaian yang longgar, rona wajahnya pun terlihat lebih pucat. Pada intinya Sehun belum cukup terbuka dan mempercayai Chanyeol sebagai seseorang yang istimewa.

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu." Bisiknya sangat pelan namun cukup kencang karena kesunyian yang hanya terdengar di sana. Ia kini sedang duduk di sebuah bangku yang terletak dekat dengan ranjang itu. Chaneyol meraih tangan Sehun lalu digenggamnya pelan dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari wajah manis sang pemikat hatinya. Ia membawa punggung tangan Sehun ke bibirnya lalu dikecup satu per satu jari-jari itu. Perlakuan tersebut membuat yang sedang terlelap tiba-tiba mengerang kecil dan perlahan membuka kedua matanya—merasakan ada sesuatu menggelitiki tangan.

"Hey, kau kembali." Sapanya dengan nada yang terdengar gembira.

Sehun hanya tersenyum, hendak menjawab Chanyeol namun ia jadi teringatkan pada keadaannya saat ini yang bukan berada di dalam kamarnya bersama Jongin. "Aku i-ingin pulang." Lirihnya kemudian berusaha untuk bangkit tapi karena sadar tidak memiliki tenaga yang cukup besar untuk itu, ia pun kembali ke posisinya semula dan berbaring.

"Dasar, belum pulih sepenuhnya sudah ingin melakukan hal yang berat. Kau ini masih belum dapat melakukan apa-apa." Godanya yang dibalas dengan sebuah wajah cemberut. Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Dan Chanyeol harus menahan diri dari keinginannya untuk merasakan bagaimana tekstur lembut bibir Sehun yang kini terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Kau menyebalkan, Chanyeol." Ia berucap agak serak. "Aku benar-benar ingin pulang."

"Nanti, setelah kau pulih. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi—"

"Jongin pasti mencariku dan marah." _Jongin lagi._

Chanyeol hanya mendesah panjang pasrah mendengar kalimat tersebut. Bahkan di saat seperti ini, Sehun masih memikirkan suaminya yang berhati dingin itu. Ia tiba-tiba merasa iri pada Jongin atas perhatian yang didapatkan dari Sehun. Sementara dirinya? Meski telah berkorban banyak, sepertinya Sehun tetap tidak akan sensitif pada seluruh petunjuk yang Chanyeol berikan mengenai perasaannya.

Kepala Chanyeol diangguk pasrah sebagai persetujuan, karena ia tidak ingin memancing masalah di antara Jongin dan Sehun. (Jongin begitu posesif pada Sehun, meskipun jika dipikir kembali, bukankah Jongin sungguh egois telah mencampakkan Sehun sedangkan Sehun sendiri tidak diperbolehkan dekat dengan siapa pun?).

"Baiklah, tapi tidak hari ini, hm?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin,"

"Ya?"

Luhan menggenggam dua tangan besar yang melingkar di pinggangnya untuk menarik perhatian. Jongin—sang pemilik tangan; yang saat itu sedang memeluk Luhan dari belakang dengan dagu yang tersimpan di atas pundak orang yang ada dalam rangkulannya.

Mereka kini sedang memandangi matahari terbit dari balik jendela besar kamar Luhan dengan hanya berbalutkan sehelai selimut tebal.

"Aku pikir ini saatnya untuk kau meninggalkan Sehun." Katanya tiba-tiba, memulai sebuah topik pembicaraan yang sedari dulu ingin ia bahas.

"Luhan,"

"Kau memiliki aku, dan Sehun tidak pantas untukmu." Jongin tidak menjawab. Ia hanya akan selalu diam apabila Luhan mengungkit-ungkit hubungannya dengan Sehun.

"Jangan bicarakan itu lagi—"

"Apa perlu aku yang menyingkirkannya?" nadanya terdengar sedikit kesal. Luhan mulai merasa tidak sabar.

Mendengar ditanyai seperti itu, Jongin hanya memejamkan matanya sambil menghirup aroma sampo dari setiap helaian rambut Luhan. Ia mengayun pelan tubuh pria yang didekapnya sambil menggumamkan sebuah lagu sebagai pengalihan karena tidak menyukai perbincangan apa pun yang berhubungan dengan Sehun.

Luhan mengabaikan nyanyian itu, ia menyeringai sekilas ketika sebuah gagasan yang menurutnya cemerlang melintas ke pikiran lalu menyandarkan tubuh di dada bidang Jongin dengan nyaman. Beberapa rencana disusun di otak; solusi untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya kini telah ditemukan. Ia pun kemudian berucap, "Diam berarti iya."

* * *

tbc

.

.

.

.

.

_Terima kasih yang sudah rnr dan memberi saran! Semoga suka dengan update-annya dan bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya :D_


	5. Chapter 4

**When the Love Falls **

**Chapter 4**

Gemuruh air hujan dan mesin kendaraan membisingi telinga siapa saja yang berada di dalam mobil itu. Daun pohon ek yang berjatuhan menjadi latar belakang pemandangan di sekitar mereka. Musim gugur di tahun ini tidak bercuaca baik.

Bahu Sehun dirangkul dari samping oleh Chanyeol sebagai bantuan agar dirinya dapat masuk ke dalam mobil taksi dan duduk di kursi penumpang dengan nyaman. Luka di kakinya masih terasa menyengat, dan Chanyeol mengetahui akan hal itu. Sehun pun jadi merasa semakin bersalah pada Chanyeol karena selalu merepotkan teman baiknya tersebut dan secara tidak langsung membagi penderitaannya juga.

"Sehun," ia berucap—seraya menolehkan kepala pada pemilik tubuh yang namanya telah disebutkan—menghilangkan keheningan yang telah menemani mereka selama lebih dari sepuluh menit.

Tidak perlu waktu lama sampai Sehun menyahutnya dengan sebuah, "Hm?" yang diiringi nada tanya. Ia kemudian memberikan seluruh atensinya pada Chanyeol dan mendekat.

Sejenak Chanyeol terbisu untuk merangkai kata-kata yang ingin diucapkan, ia berniat membicarakan hal-hal yang masih tertinggal tak terjawab di pikirannya mengenai Sehun. Tapi karena takut atmosfer di antara mereka jadi canggung, maka ia pun memulainya dengan berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu. "Kita berteman, bukan?"

Beberapa kali mata Sehun dikerjapkan, merasa bingung atas pertanyaan aneh yang jarang orang-orang lontarkan padanya, jadi ia pun hanya mengangguk—meski agak ragu—dan menjawab, "Y-ya, tentu saja … memangnya ada apa?" setelah kalimat itu berakhir, Sehun lalu mendengar Chanyeol mendesah berat. Aksi tersebut mengundang rasa cemas untuk hadir ke hati Sehun seketika. Meski kini raut wajah Chanyeol tidak dapat dibaca, tapi Sehun tahu dari bagaimana pria jangkung yang sedang duduk di sampingnya itu menautkan kedua alis lalu senantiasa berdehem setiap akan berbicara, maka pasti sesuatu yang serius telah terjadi. "C-chanyeol." Kemudian tertawa hambar. "Jangan membuatku cemas—"

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan," Chanyeol berdehem untuk yang kesekian kali dan mengulang kalimat ucapannya, "kenapa kau menyembunyikan hal-hal penting dariku?"

"Hal-hal penting apa maksudmu?" tanya Sehun sepenuhnya tidak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan di antara mereka. Ia sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya karena Chanyeol yang bertele-tele hanya membuatnya semakin merasa cemas. Tetapi kemudian ia pun langsung bungkam saat pertanyaannya dijawab dengan,

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, aku hanya ingin kau percaya padaku dan menceritakan segalanya."

_Berpura-pura apa? Ia memang tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti_, karena faktanya Sehun merupakan pribadi yang cukup polos juga naïf. Jadi terkadang, ia tidak terlalu peka pada banyak hal di sekitarnya.

"Sehun," ia memanggil dengan raut wajah yang lebih serius dari sebelumnya. Chanyeol dalam-dalam menatap kedua bola mata kecoklatan Sehun yang terlihat bersinar indah, ia berusaha untuk menghilangkan getaran di kalimatnya dan melanjutkan, "kau sedang mengandung, 'kan?"

_Oh._

Sebenarnya Sehun tahu bahwa hari di mana rahasianya terbongkar pasti datang, namun tak pernah sekali pun terpikir kedatangannya akan secepat ini karena ia masih kesulitan dalam harus bagaimana menjelaskan pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya, seperti kedua orangtua yang bertempat tinggal jauh darinya, atau Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Kris, lalu Baekhyun, Jongin dan—ya Tuhan.

_Jongin._

"Sudah berapa lama kau menyembunyikannya?" Chanyeol bertanya penuh hati-hati. Dapat dilihat dari ekspresi orang yang sedang ditanyainya itu seperti agak tertekan. Jadi ia pun hendak menghentikan kegiatan 'introgasi'nya—tak tega membuat Sehun merasa tidak nyaman, tapi karena ego dan rasa penasarannya lebih tinggi, maka ia kemudian memaksakan diri untuk kembali bertanya namun kali ini lebih hati-hati lagi, "Apa … apa Jongin tahu?"

Sesungguhnya Sehun tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini, karena ia merasa malu dan menyedihkan. Jadi Sehun pun hanya diam, tidak menjawab atau berkomentar pada pertanyaan yang diterimanya. Ia perlahan menundukkan kepalanya dalam—menghindari tatapan Chanyeol yang membuatnya sedikit tersudut.

Chanyeol berdehem sehingga memecah kesunyian di sana. Dalam hati ia mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri karena telah membuat suasana hati Sehun menjadi murung. Lantas karena merasa bersalah, ia pun kemudian berkata, "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud." sebagai sebuah wujud rasa penyesalannya lalu berusaha memerhatikan ekspresi Sehun dari balik helai demi helai rambut yang menutupi hampir seluruh bagian wajahnya.

Sehun pikir Chanyeol tidak seharusnya selalu meminta maaf pada apapun yang dilakukannya. Justru dirinyalah yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena telah menjadi teman yang selalu menyusahkan serta memalukan; dianugerahi sesuatu yang membahagiakan di saat tidak tepat, membuat Sehun berpikir bahwa orang-orang hanya akan memandang hina pada kehidupannya. Ia malu ketika mengingat kembali pada kenyataan di mana kelak bayinya tidak akan memiliki figur seorang ayah, karena terkadang terlintas di pikirannya pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menkhawatirkan seperti; sampai berapa lama Jongin terus seperti ini? kapan Jongin kembali padanya? atau, akankah hubungan mereka bertahan lama? dan lain-lain.

Tapi pemikiran tersebut lambat laun menghilang ketika sebuah tangan meraih pipi Sehun untuk ditangkup, wajahnya pun terangkat dan dihadapkan pada sang pemilik tangan besar tersebut yang terasa hangat baginya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum ketika mereka saling bertatapan, meski di sorot matanya tersirat kesedihan, tetapi tetap ia memberanikan diri untuk berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh, "Jangan takut, kau memiliki aku."

Namun realita mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya, dan itulah yang membuatnya merasa sedih.

Karena pada kenyataannya Chanyeol,

bukanlah pemilik Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Fakta mengenai kehamilannya yang terbongkar, membuat Chanyeol memperlakukan Sehun sedikit berbeda. Kini ketika mereka melangkahkan kaki berdampingan, Chanyeol akan selalu melekat pada Sehun—seolah takut sesuatu buruk terjadi yang dapat membahayakan keselamatan Sehun dan tentu bayinya saat mereka berjalan.

"Chanyeol," ia merengek sedikit kesal dengan nada kekanak-kanakan pada pria di sampingnya yang sedang menuntunnya berjalan di rerumputan halaman depan menuju pintu utama rumahnya, "aku bisa jalan sendiri."

"Bagaimana kalau kau terjatuh?" timpal Chanyeol lalu menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian aksi tersebut diikuti oleh Sehun. Mereka pun kini berdiri diam di atas rumput hijau yang basah karena air hujan. Bau tanah terhirup di mana-mana, udara dingin masih tetap menyelimuti. Suasana khas yang akan kau dapati ketika hujan baru mereda.

"Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkanku," Sehun memukul Chanyeol di dada tidak terlalu kencang dan separuh serius, "lihat ini," lalu mengguncangkan tubuh yang sulit untuk digerakkan karena dilapisi oleh beberapa jaket tebal milik Chanyeol yang pasti kebesaran untuknya. "Aku jadi terlihat seperti badut."

Komentar tersebut mengundang Chanyeol untuk tertawa. Memang benar, Sehun jadi terlihat konyol, namun menurut Chanyeol tidak seperti itu. Sehun selalu menjadi seseorang yang sama di matanya, hanya saja ekspresi kesal Sehun yang menggemaskan selalu dapat menghiburnya.

"_Sorry,_" sambil masih memasang sebuah senyum jahil di wajahnya. "Jangan cemberut seperti itu Sehunnie." Kemudian mencubit pipi Sehun yang kulitnya terlihat kemerahan karena berinteraksi dengan udara dingin.

"Ah! Chanyeol!" Sehun berteriak kesakitan—meskipun tidak sama sekali terasa seperti itu—tatkala ia menepuk dua jari yang melekat di pipinya dan berkata dengan nada gurauan, "Kau menyakitiku."

Mendengar kalimat tersebut, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum seraya memindahkan beberapa helai rambut Sehun yang mengkhiasi pipi ke balik telinga. "Okay, okay, maafkan aku." Lalu mendesah saat memerhatikan postur tubuh Sehun yang kini terlihat seperti kekurangan nutrisi, ia juga baru menyadari bahwa kedua pipi Sehun bertambah tirus. Mengingat-ingat kembali apa saja perbedaan yang terlihat pada Sehun baik fisik maupun perilaku setelah insiden pembunuhan orangtua Jongin dengan rinci akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Maka dari itu cepat-cepat seluruh angannya ia buang jauh untuk kembali fokus ke dunia nyata.

"Aku pulang dulu …." Sebuah kalimat perpisahan yang sebenarnya enggan untuk diucapkan. Chanyeol tidak ingin mengakhiri hari ini, ia masih ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan hanya sekadar berbincang bersama Sehun, karena kapan lagi ia dapat berada di sisi orang yang dikasihinya itu selama lebih dari dua belas jam? Apalagi di situasi seperti ini. Ketika keposesifan Jongin pada Sehun bertambah besar, Chanyeol bagaikan seseorang yang sakral untuk ditemui.

"Hm, jangan lupa mengunci pintu." Kata Sehun memperingati. Dulu ketika mereka masih dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan leluasa, Sehun selalu mengunjungi rumah Chanyeol dan mendapati pintu di sana tidak pernah berada dalam keadaan terkunci bahkan di waktu malam.

"Ya, aku tahu!" ia menjawab diiringi tawa geli sambil berjalan menjauh dari Sehun untuk menghampiri sepeda motor sportnya yang masih terpakir di tempat yang sama seperti dua hari sebelumnya. Sepeda motornya masih utuh. Tanpa sebuah goresan ataupun cacat. Dan ini membuat Chanyeol merasa heran karena biasanya menurut perkiraan, apapun kendaraan yang dimiliki olehnya tak akan bertahan lama apabila berada dekat dengan Jongin atau berada di dalam pandangan Jongin. Seperti beberapa dari koleksi BMW-nya yang berubah menyerupai abstrak saat ia tinggalkan di parkiran kantor. Kondisi mobilnya saat itu benar-benar terlihat buruk, dan bukannya menuduh—tapi, setiap kali peristiwa tersebut terjadi, setiap kali pula ia berpapasan dengan Jongin yang sedang menjinjing kantung besar berisikan tongkat golf.

Chanyeol tidak pernah mengatakannya pada Sehun karena merasa bahwa hal ini bukanlah sebuah urusan yang harus dibagi untuk dipermasalahkan oleh orang lain selain dirinya. Dan apabila asumsinya ini benar, maka sungguh ia pikir Jongin merupakan orang yang mengerikan. Chanyeol hanya berharap agar Sehun selalu diberi perlindungan dan tidak akan pernah lagi merasakan kekejaman Jongin mengingat kondisi Sehun yang kini seharusnya dijaga hati-hati. Apalagi ia sekarang sedang mengandung bayi pertamanya.

Tapi Chanyeol pikir Jongin tidak akan seperti apa yang kemungkinan pahitnya gambarkan. Mungkin Jongin masih memiliki hati, dan bahkan akan menyambut gembira kehadiran keturunannya dengan Sehun.

Mungkin.

Mungkin Jongin akan sangat antusias atas kehamilan Sehun.

Atau mungkin Jongin bahkan akan kembali pada Sehun dan menghentikan seluruh perlakuan kasarnya, 'kan?

Itu semua … akan terjadi, bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

"Jaga dirimu!" maka Chanyeol secara resmi mengakhiri pertemuannya dengan Sehun. Ia melambaikan tangan kanannya pada Sehun—yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu—sebagai salam perpisahan sebelum kemudian melajukan kendaraannya dan menghilang dari pandangan.

Dengan itu pun Sehun kini dapat bernafas lega karena akhirnya ia bisa menikmati suasana yang telah akrab dengannya di dalam rumah setelah dirawat di rumah sakit selama dua hari satu malam. Meskipun kini rumah Sehun tidak dapat disebut sebagai sebuah hunian yang nyaman, tapi tetap, menurutnya rumah yang dibangun untuk dirinya dari Jongin itu akan selalu terasa istimewa; karena tempat tinggalnya tersebut ikut berperan dalam membangun memori-memori manis yang menyenangkan untuk dikenang.

"Bermain-main?" Sehun terperanjat dari posisinya di mana ia berdiri dan melenguh ketika merasa seseorang secara tiba-tiba membisikkan sebuah kalimat bernada pelan yang mengejutkannya. "Aku sudah mengiranya, kau pasti pergi dengan orang itu." kalimatnya berlanjut dan berasal dari suara yang sama. Suara yang selalu Sehun kenali; Jongin. "Apa yang membuatmu setolol ini sampai berani meninggalkan rumah tanpa dikunci?!"

Setelah itu kesunyian. Hanya terdengar kicau burung-burung yang seolah menangis bagai sedang menggambarkan suasana hati Sehun.

"Apa dia yang membuatmu jadi pembangkang seperti ini?" tanyanya sekali lagi, kali ini ia dekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun. Jongin dapat merasakan hangat deru nafas pria di hadapannya. Ia menatap tajam kedua mata Sehun yang tidak memandangnya balik.

"C-chanyeol tidak melakukan apapun." Akhirnya satu dari sekian pertanyaan Jongin ditimpali. Namun itu hanya membuat yang melontarkan pertanyaan bertambah murka, Sehun selalu salah mengambil tindakan apabila berhadapan dengan Jongin.

"Kau …," kalimatnya menggantung, tidak ia ingin selesaikan karena amarah terlanjur mengambil alih diri, atau lebih tepatnya rasa cemburu yang besar karena Sehun baru saja membela Chanyeol. Dan Jongin tidak menyukai perhatian yang Sehun beri pada orang lain. Namun karena tak pernah sadar akan perasaannya, Jongin selalu menyimpulkan bahwa rasa itu merupakan kebenciannya yang mendalam pada Sehun. Kemudian dengan itu Jongin memunggungi Sehun dan pergi. Tidak seperti biasanya yang akan melampiaskan amarah pada Sehun karena Jongin teringat kata-kata Luhan untuk jangan selalu membuang energi bagi orang tidak berguna. Mungkin tekanan darah tinggi juga menjadi salah satu faktor yang membuat dirinya menahan untuk meluapkan seluruh emosi dengan memberi Sehun siksaan fisik seperti apa yang selalu dilakukannya.

Jongin terduduk dengan mata terpejam di atas ranjang sambil memijati kepalanya yang terserang migrain hebat mendadak ketika ia hendak meluapkan emosinya pada Sehun. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, dan itu cukup menyakitkan. Inilah mengapa akhir-akhir ini Jongin tidak ingin bertatap muka dengan Sehun. Melihat wajahnya saja sudah membuat Jongin merasa kesal, maka dari itu, Luhan selalu menjadi pilihannya untuk _menenangkan diri_.

Terkadang sebuah pikiran untuk menggugat cerai Sehun terlintas ke kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam hati, Sehun berterima kasih pada Tuhan yang telah menghindarinya dari perlakuan buruk Jongin. Namun di bagian hatinya berkata lain, ada rasa cemas ketika mengingat kembali bagaimana dinginnya sikap Jongin akhir-akhir ini. Siksaan yang ia terima tidak sesering dahulu, bahkan sangat berkurang. Seharusnya ia merasa senang. Tetapi kekhawatirannya akan hal buruk yang dapat menimpa Jongin meresahkan diri.

Jadi ia pun kemudian membuka seluruh jaket tebal Chanyeol yang terpasang pada tubuhnya, lalu hendak menyusul Jongin masuk ke dalam kamar di lantai dua dengan langkah hati-hati namun aksi tersebut terhentikan ketika terdengar bel berbunyi dua kali. Sehun berjalan ke arah pintu utama—di mana seorang tamu sedang menunggunya—dan membukakan pintu tersebut.

Seorang pria dengan membawa dua buah tas ransel dan beberapa bungkus makanan berdiri tepat di hadapannya. "Hai, apa Jongin ada di rumah?"

_Ya Tuhan. Suara itu._

Ia tersenyum lebar, sebelum kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku Luhan, senang bertemu denganmu lagi, _Oh Sehun_."

Sehun menatap kedua bola mata coklat gelap yang masih ia ingat baik-baik itu sepenuhnya terkejut.

_Déjà vu._

Ia seperti terbawa kembali pada tragedi pembunuhan kedua orangtua Jongin.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

tbc

_Maaf update-nya lama dan selalu pendek, tapi semoga suka ya! terima kasih yang sudah rnr, semoga mau meninggalkan review setelah membaca :D_


End file.
